Field
The present invention generally relates to surgical devices and procedures, particularly devices and methods for the delivery of implants within a body of a patient.
Description of the Related Art
Urinary Incontinence (UI) is loss of bladder control, which may result in involuntary leakage of urine. Incontinence may be caused by various abnormalities in muscles and nerves that help in holding or releasing urine.
Various surgical and non-surgical techniques are adopted to treat disorders and damages associated with UI. One of them is an implant-based procedure. It involves placement of an implant under the bladder neck or the mid-urethra or any other location to provide a support platform. The surgical procedure includes introducing a medical device to deliver the implant inside the body of the patient through a small midline incision in the vaginal wall. The surgical procedure may also use placing needles into bodily tissues to facilitate placement of the implant underneath the urethra.
There is a need for an improved medical assembly that facilitates the delivery and implantation or placement of the implant within the body of the patient.